Inotoko
Inotoko is an American-Japanese reality television series on MTV airing since 1989. It also stars Baikinman, Katsudō Shashin, Namakura Gatana, Rustic Buffoon, Astro Boy, Mega Man, and Stepashka (as a Pandaland Citizen who spies on him for no reason). The series has movies based off the series like Inotoko F*cks The Cybercops, Inotoko: The Movie, and Inotoko 2. Spinoffs include, I Am Astro, Keeping Up With The Inotokos, Baikinman's Life, and The Japanese Bunch. Famous episodes *Pilot: Inotoko is so mad because the movie The 3 Friends is replaced with the pilot of Soreike! Anpanman. *Mount Fuji: An Annual episode whrere Rudolph crashes into Mount Fuji by Randolf (evil Rudolph)'s allies, Twin Stars Knock Off from NTV *Death: Inotoko unsuccessfully tries to assassinate Anpanman and kills a fan of Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop as a result of the cybercops being preempted (1/9/89) *Melonpanman: Inotoko successfully assassinates the brother of the not yet born Melonpanna, Melonpanman in a limo and goes to jail. (1/19/89) *Alcatraz: Inotoko goes to one of the toughest prisons ever, Alcatraz, which has secretly reopened and makes new friends, who helps him escape. (1/20/89) *The Escape: Inotoko escapes prison with his new friends. (1/21/89) *The Stalker: Inotoko finds out that the spy who's stalking him is Stepashka from the Soviet Union and he successfully plans to nuke her home, but she survived. Airdate: November 2, 1989. *Vaginas 92: Melonpanna calls the cops on Inotoko for killing her brother that she never met, Melonpanman three years earlier. *Vaginas 94: Rollpanna, sister of Melonpanna, ties up Inotoko to a bomb, but he escapes. *Vaginas 98: Michu Bee throws Inotoko into a volcano for planning the 1998 telecast of be my valentine, charlie brown, which did not air that year due to the olympics, but he survives. Also the founder of the ABB, Chuck E. Cheee gets kicked out for being gay and meets Inotoko. Airdate: 2/5/98 *New Year, New Name: When 2005 Begins, Cobaltville becomes Lazytown, the name of The Drewland Capitol and Inotoko's Hometown. Airdate: 1/1/05 *Gay: Astro Boy finally reveals that he's been wanting to be gay for years. Airdate: 2/15/15. *Jail: Inotoko goes to jail for dumb reasons (mainly, NBC becomes brainwashed by some grayscale clip from SBT). Airdate: 01/07/2016 *Be Mine or you will burn: Inotoko wants to eat Anpanman on the telecast of be my valentine, charlie brown, but Anpanman plays fairytale by Alexander Rybak on repeat. Airdate: February 2009 (SPOILER ALERT: Rybak won the Eurovision) *Plagarism of Sticks: one of the plots is 40th Anniversary Axed?????? Airdate: Feb 2015 *The Candle: Airdate: 02/13/2016 *Snoopy Card : Inotoko and His Son give out Valentines to ABB Members, which has Snoopy holding a candle on it. Due to hate, Florence replaces discs of the peanuts movie with The Latest ABB Movie. Gayllery photostudio_1458415868099.jpg photostudio_1458416937569.jpg|Inotoko in the season 8 intro. (Note: Season 8 was actually the final season due to MTV3 canceling old programs made before it's rename. A guy made a revival in 2005 as Inotoko Fake stylized Inotoko with new and young actors playing the family. Season 8 ended in 1998.) Category:Television series created by Inotoko Ikeman Category:The Best in Drewland Category:1988 Television Series Debuts Category:MTV TV Series